Kinnikuman
, Raised in Japan |classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 950,000 Power, 70,000,000 Power+ (Kajiba no Kuso Djikara)|tag_team(s) = The Machineguns (Terryman), Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman Great), Blue Impulse (Robin Mask), Ganryu Island Combo (Neptuneman)|trademark_technique(s) = Kajiba no Kuso Djikara, Kinniku Buster, Kinniku Driver, Muscle Spark|family = Tatsunori Kinniku (Grandfather), Sadaharu Kinniku (Great Uncle), Mayumi Kinniku (Father), Sayuri Kinniku (Mother), Ataru Kinniku (Brother), Bibimbap (Wife), Mantaro Kinniku (Son)|trainer(s) = Alexandria Meat, Mayumi Kinniku, Prince Kamehame|japanese_voice = Akira Kamiya (G1), Toshio Furukawa (G2)|other_voices = Jorge Araneda (Chilean)|anime = Episode 1A|manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1|english_voice = Eric Stuart}} :This article deals with the character of 'Kinnikuman'. For other uses, see Kinnikuman (disambiguation). Kinniku Suguru (キン肉スグル), or Kinnikuman (キン肉マン) as he is better known, is the main protagonist of Yudetamago's comedy wrestling manga Kinnikuman. 'About' In the beginning of the series, Suguru fights Kaijū by eating garlic and growing 30 meters tall. Despite his great strength and skill, Suguru is quite clumsy by nature. This side of him causes most people to fear him more than the monsters he fights (due mostly to the possibility of him crashing into buildings while in his giant form). He is so clumsy that, at times, regular people are capable of besting him in fights. He has even said on one occasion that although Chojin's wounds heal much faster than human wounds, when he gets hurt it takes longer to heal than a human, probably as a result of how he takes his training and fitness much less seriously than most chojin. He is also very arrogant and believes himself to be more popular than he actually is. He gets daily reminders of the truth, however, when people run from his unattractive face or his garlic breath. Suguru is also a bit lecherous and has been known to take part in matches he previously refused to simply because a pretty girl asked him to change his mind. Suguru flirts with every girl he sees, and has on numerous times tried to peep on his friends Mari Nikaido and Natsuko Shono. Unfortunately for him, no girls find him in the least bit appealing except for Bibimbap. However (and ironically), when Bibimbap first shows up it is a one-sided love on her part and he finds her more annoying than cute. But by the time of the Seven Devil Chōjin Arc he seems to acknowledge her as his betrothed. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc, he showed great concern for her when she threw herself from the stands and later admits that he believes they are bound by the red string of fate. Oddly, Bibimbap is for the most part left out of the anime, and Mari, whom had always shown more interest in Meat, becomes his main love interest. In Kinnikuman Nisei, Suguru has lost his muscles and become skinny and flabby, but is still quite powerful. As he explains to a doubting Mantaro, while old age has robbed him of most of his physical prowess (thus making Suguru unable to perform many of his most famous moves) he's still able to employ grapples and leaves, and his knowledge and coordination have been left unaffected. He has taken on a lot of the same characteristics his father had and is usually bickering with his son. Unlike with his father though, Suguru has a great deal of respect for Mantarō, and although Mantarō finds him lame they maintain a rather healthy father/son relationship. While Mayumi was mostly a comically uncaring father in the early chapters of the original manga and a strict father in the latter parts, Suguru, "a child at heart" (according to the American dub of the anime) tried to get in Mantaro's good graces by spoiling him and hiding from him every trace of his past as a champion, wishing to be no more than a mere father to him. Even when Mantaro eventually learned of his father's past, he still held to the memories of his goofy, caring, simpleminded father. Personality Suguru is a very childish character. He complains when he does not get his way, pouts when someone gets more attention then him, and is often downright lazy. Early in the series, he would often refuse to fight certain monsters unless he got something in return. However, underneath this childish behaviour lies a very noble heart, and when times are at their worst, Suguru's courage surpasses that of the greatest of Seigi Chojins. He has been known to fight better upon how shameful or dishonourable his opponent is being. He realises honour and friendship has warmed the hearts of several an Evil Chojin. His personality is reflected in his voice in the anime, which deviates between high and screechy and low and serious. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Born to Kinniku Mayumi and Kinniku Sayuri, the king and queen of Planet Kinniku on April 1, 1960. Kinnikuman: Chapter 2 Suguru was so stupid looking, even as a child, that on several occasions Mayumi would have an urge to strangle him just from looking at him. On one fateful day, The royal family went on vacation to Earth. While there, a pig sneaked on board and got in Suguru's cradle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 3 Mayumi mistook Suguru for the pig and threw him out of the ship. Suguru was left behind on Earth to raise himself. He built his own house and tried to go to school, but he was so stupid that he flunked out of school and his house had only one room. As he got older, he decided to become a hero like Ultraman. But despite his muscles and strength, he was too clumsy and stupid to make it, so he settled for just being the president of the Gyudon_Lovers_Club. '''Kinnikuman' [[Kaijuu Extermination Arc|'Kaijuu Extermination Days']] Solo Life At the age of 20, Kinnikuman had already become known as a worthless chojin, however he wasn't completely dismissed. When the Earth Defense Force learned of an upcoming attack by space kaijuu, Kinnikuman was contacted because of the unavailability of the super heroes such as The Ultra Brothers, PP-Man, and Spider-Man. Kinnikuman: Chapter 1 While being shown images of the kaijuu coming to attack (such as Okamarasu, Eraginesu, Abdullah, Sheikian, and Acrobat-Seijin), he learned that he needed to create a finishing move. After a brief training session, he was able to find a technique that surpassed his Kinniku Flash, the Kinniku Beam. When the time came for the kaijuu to arrive, a member of the EDF reported that, due to the embarrassment of having to fight Kinnikuman, they all turned back. At some point during this time in his life, Kinnikuman grew an infatuation with pop idol Takahara Nana, having bought many of her records. In order to win Nana's heart, Kinnikuman attempted tried to impress her by showing of his muscles which only ended up angering her more. As a last resort, he called his kaijuu henchman, Gorizaemon, to fake a kidnapping attempt on her in which Kinnikuman would save her. The plan backfired as Gorizaemon really did try to kidnap Nana. However, Kinnikuman was able to defeat his henchman and brought Nana to safety. By a simple misunderstanding, Nana thought that her manager, Hitoshi, had saved her and thus ran into his arms, much to Kinnikuman's disappointment. Save Planet Kinniku Kinnikuman received a visit from Alexandria Meat, who had been dispatched to find the Kinniku prince and bring him back. Since Suguru's abandonment, the pig (King Tone) had taken over Planet Kinniku, and Kinnikuman was needed to defeat him. Kinnikuman, however, had no intention of going so was forced into a steel cage death match against Gouriki. He was able to win the match, thanks to the comical faces he made while he was being bear hugged, but was eventually bribed into going by Meat with a gyuudon. When the two returned to Planet Kinniku, both of Kinnikuman's parents gave him a warm welcoming, as well as telling him of his name being Suguru. Kinnikuman: Chapter 4 Kinnikuman's goal was to defeat King Tone in a three-round match of judo, boxing, and wrestling. Unfortunately, despite the confidence he displayed before the start of each match, he lost to Tone 0-3. Shortly after Tone's original owner, a butcher, chased him away from Planet Kinniku never to be seen again. With the title now opened, Mayumi reclaimed his throne. Because of Suguru's disappointing match, Meat was ordered to bring him back to Earth and train him until he was a true hero. Kaijuu Fights Kinnikuman and Meat began settling in the small house, doing normal activities. Kinnikuman: Chapter 5 After watching a television show, Kinnikuman gets the idea to fight the Loch Ness Monster and get it broadcast to boost his ratings as a chojin. After proving himself by defeating a kaijuu, which was actually just a robot built by Meat, Kinnikuman was able to get the right to fight Nessie on air. Unfortunately, when Nessie finally did arrive, it turned out to be many times larger than Kinnikuman's giant form. Nessie simply licked him, which caused him to pass out. Kinnikuman was introduced to Nikaido Mari, a preschool teacher and friend of Meat. Kinnikuman: Chapter 6 Both he and Meat developed an obvious crush on Mari and would take different trips with her and her class, despite the fact that they would always beat him up. On their first trip to the preschool, the kaijuu Franky began attacking but actually gained the friendship of some of the children. Kinnikuman, who was hated by the children, wasn't able to fight but, Meat was able to come up with a strategy that caused Franky to run away. After an encounter with the kaijuu Abdullah, Kinnikuman and Meat met The Terryman, an American chojin from Texas. Kinnikuman: Chapter 7 Terryman would charge for his services against kaijuu, but he became increasingly popular in Japan, much to Kinnikuman's dismay. After a while, Terryman came to Kinnikuman's house to brag of becoming Japan's sole super hero. An attack made Sheikian, caused a boy run to Terryman, saying he needed him to rescue his father. When Terryman kicked the boy, because he didn't have enough money, Kinnikuman, enraged, hit Terryman, gave the boy back his money, and went to rescue the boy's father. Terryman, after hearing the words of the Yamato Spirit from Kinnikuman, gave up his hero badge and went to help Kinnikuman fight Sheik-Seijin. [[20th Choujin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics']] Preliminary Rounds Mayumi went to Earth to tell his son about the upcoming chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman was convinced he was a shoe-in for the Japanese representative, due to Uldraman humiliating defeat at the hands of England's Robin Mask in the previous tournament. However, Terry informed him that Japan had decided not to compete if they could not be represented by Uldraman. Having lost all hope, Kinnikuman ran off to sulk but was confronted by Robin Mask. Robin put him in a Bow and Arrow Lock and told him to give up, but Suguru refused and persevered for several hours until Robin got tired and let go. Making last year's champion struggle caused Harabote Muscle, the chairman of the Olympics, to allow Suguru to compete. The 20th chojin Olympics soon began, with many well known chojin, including Robin Mask, Terryman, Specialman, Canadianman, Kintaman, Skyman, Brockenman, Lupin, and Kani Base, all competing for the title. The tournament had a rocky start for Kinnikuman when Meat, who was the Olympics mascot, accidentally hit Kinnikuman with the Olympics torch, which then caused him to hit Kani Base, and a brawl broke out. After the idiotic fighting was settled, the first preliminary match was announced, Rock-Paper-Scissors. Kinnikuman was able to beat Kani Base in the round with "rock" due to Kani Base's claws being stuck on "scissors". The second preliminary was a weight lifting round with a catch, the weights are dead kaijuu weighing 1 ton. The preliminaries went smoothly as many of the favorites easily lifted the kaijuu. Kinnikuman, himself, was able to lift the kaijuu, albeit he sunk to the ground quite a bit. With many chojin passing, a second lift was done in which the weight was changed from 1 ton to 2 tons. While it would still seem favourable for many chojin, Kinkotsuman, Iwao, and the newly joined Kani Base had set up a trap for the chojin. The three turned invisible thanks to Kinkotsuman's invisibility gun and begin to tickle or attack the chojin who was lifting. This would cause the chojin to lose focus and drop the kaijuu, thus eliminating them. This tactic caused many chojin to fail, including Specialman, which caused Terryman to suspect their work. When it came to Kinnikuman's turn, he wasn't able to lift the kaijuu up completely, but was able to withstand the tickling of Kinkotsuman. Thanks to a kick in the crotch from Kani Base, Kinnikuman was able to pass the round and expose Kinkotsuman, and the others for what they did. The third and final preliminary was a race in which the 25 remaining chojin would fly to the moon, get a doll rabbit from one of the tournament reps, and fly back to the stadium. The first eight chojin to land would be the finalists. Kinnikuman, who was in last place, was given a doll rabbit by an unknown male who was actually Kinkotsuman in disguise. Kinkotsuman had set up a bomb in the rabbit that would explode. Fortunately, when the bomb exploded, it actually caused Kinnikuman as well many other chojin to fly straight down to the stadium. While 7 of the 8 finalists had been decided, 10 chojin, including Kinnikuman, Kintaman, Sphinxman, Amazonman, Copper Bellman, had all tied for the last spot. To settle this dispute, a battle royale would decide the eighth finalist. Kinkotsuman hypnotised the other 9 finalists into eliminating Kinnikuman from the tournament as well as impersonating the referee. While Kinkotsuman's plan seemed to succeed, Terryman was able to realize Kinkotsuman's plan and was able to free the chojin of his control. With all the chojin back to normal, they all stopped their focused on Kinnikuman and just attacked each other. In the end, the other chojin knocked each other out, leaving only Kinnikuman, thus making the eighth finalist. Quarter Finals Kinnikuman had made it into the eight finalists of the 20th chojin Olympics, which included Robin Mask, Terryman, Ramenman, Skyman, Brockenman, Canadianman, and Curry Cook. After a drawing, Kinnikuman was placed in B-Block which consisted of Curry Cook, Brockenman, and Ramenman, all known in the Planet Kinniku Grand Library for brutal fighting styles, hence them being Zangyaku chojin. Due to the brutality of the chojin, Harabote placed the B-Block matches in the small Korakuen Hall which would only be broadcast on radio, compared to the massive Korakuen Stadium in which the A-Block matches were taking place and would be broadcast on television. The A-Block match against Robin Mask and Canadianman ended quickly with Robin taking down Canadianman in only a few moments. The B-Block match between Ramenman and Brockenman began with Brockenman using fowl and cheap tricks, such as spiked-knuckles and poison gas. Ramenman was able to take the upperhand by taking Brockenman down with his Chinese Kenpo, finishing him off with his Camel Clutch, ripping Brockenman in half and which terrified Kinnikuman, Meat, and Mayumi. After seeing the brutal death of Brockenman, Kinnikuman's fears of dying the same way at the hands of Curry Cook caused him to try to run away from the match. The only way Kinnikuman was able to get into the ring was because Meat and Mayumi dragged him back and told him that Curry Cook's face resembled that of a kappa. The match became a steel cage match and Curry Cook began the match by taking a weapon out of his curry sauce and stabbed Kinnikuman's forehead. While wallowing in pain, Kinnikuman was able to break Curry Cook's curry plate which caused Curry Cook to steal some gyuudon from the audience. The sauce that had been stabbed into Kinnikuman's forehead caused him to act different, in which he bashed Curry Cook against the steel cage and even drank the milk that Curry Cook was originally going to use against him. Kinnikuman's insane tactics caused Curry Cook to give up the match and run away, advancing Kinnikuman to the semi-finals.In Korakuen Stadium, Terryman's match with Skyman wasn't going well as Skyman's attacks were pushing Terry down. But Terry was able to make a comeback and defeat Skyman with an Oklahoma Stampede. Semi-Finals His next match was an Ice Top Deathmatch against Ramenman. Ramenman dominated most of the fight and even got Suguru in his deadly Camel Clutch, but Suguru got so scared he crapped his pants. Ramenman allowed him a break to go change his tights and when Suguru got back Ramenman did a piledriver on him, causing his headfin to get stuck in the ice. Ramenman kicked him into the ropes, but on the rebound Suguru hit him with a back elbow smash and knocked him out of the ring and through the tables, winning the match. Unknown to Suguru, Kinkotsuman tried to shoot him after this, but Terry got in the way and took the bullet in his leg. Terry would go on to lose to Robin Mask because of this. Finals Before Suguru's fight with Robin Mask, Terry and Ramenman had a grudge match. Ramenman was soon disqualified for dirty fighting but then demanded that Suguru fight his best against Robin Mask, saying he wanted to be proud of his fight with Suguru. He got very emotional and cried tears of blood. Motivated by Ramenman's words, Suguru was a brand new fighter when he faced Robin. However, when he proved to be too much for Robin, Robin removed his armor, which he always wore to weaken his power rather than to protect himself. Robin Mask became too tough, so Suguru tried to run away, but Ramenman, Kinkotsuman, and Iwao convinced him to return to the ring. Robin eventually put Suguru in his trademark Tower Bridge hold and seemingly broke his back. As Robin lamented over "killing" Suguru, Suguru stood up and defeated him with a Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold. Suguru had won the Olympics and Ramenman makes the first mention of Suguru's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour']] After winning the chojin Olympics, Suguru was sent to tour the American Circuit. His first stop was Hawaii, where he challenged Hawaii Champion Jesse Maivia to a match. Jesse agreed but only if Suguru could beat his manservant, Prince Kamehame. Suguru lost within 7 seconds, but Kamehame was so impressed with him that he offered to teach him the 48 Killer Techniques. With these techniques Suguru was able to defeat Jesse Maivia, the master of Move Reversion. His next stop was the main continent, where he met up with Doro Flairs and learned of the rivalry amongst the chojin Wrestling League chairmen. In order to disrupt the alliance between the Superhuman World Council and World Federation, he disguised as The Chanelman (a parody of blackface singers Chanels) and attacked the WSC's champions during their fights. Skull Boze and his manager Sheik-seijin soon figured his identity out and decided to set up a rematch between Suguru and Robin Mask. Robin wanted revenge for his defeat and the two of them fought in an elevated ring in the middle of the Grand Canyon. However, when it looked as though Suguru might win, Skull Boze and Sheik-seijin had Kinkotsuman and Iwao crash a plane into the ring. Robin seemingly fell to his death, causing Suguru to try to attack Skull Boze and the others, but suddenly the founder of the American chojin World, God von Elrich, arrived and announced that the rivalry between the three groups would be settled in a Tag Tournament. Suguru then went to Texas to ask Terry to be his tag partner, but Terry had had his leg removed after being shot by Kinkotsuman. However, Terry was able to get a prosthetic leg and The Machineguns were born. Their first match was against Beauty Rhodes (the other defector) and his partner Jean Steamboard, whom they fought to a draw. They then fought and defeated Kinkotsuman and Iwao. Their final fight was against Skull Boze and his partner Devil Magician with Ramenman acting as referee. Though a hard bout, they eventually won with a double Calf Branding. While taking a break in Guam, Suguru heard that a monster was attacking Tokyo. He wanted to so save his city, but if he couldn't get back in 5 hours he would have to give up the title. In the end, Suguru could not make it back in time and returned to Japan. [[2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc|'2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc']] [[2nd_Kaiju_Extermination_Arc#Bibimbap_Mini-Arc|'Bibimbap']] On New Year's Day, Suguru and Meat returned to Planet Kinniku to visit Suguru's parents. While he was there, the head of the Horumon Clan (rivals of the Kinniku Clan) Horumon Yaki ordered his daughter, Bibimbap, to kill Suguru. She tried once but missed and scraped her knee. Suguru, unaware that she was trying to kill him, bandaged her wound and sent her on her way. This act of kindness made her incapable of killing him and she soon fell in love with him. Horumon was upset by this and promised her to Shishkeba Boo if he would defeat Suguru. He almost did, but Shishkeba realized that Bibimbap truly loved Suguru and allowed him live and return to Earth with Bibimbap. Bibimbap proved overbearing in her attempts to serve Suguru, not to mention that he already had Meat doing pretty much everything for him, making her pretty much unneeded. Because of this, she ran away and joined the Tanokin Trio, whom had taken over Suguru's hero duties in his absence. [[2nd_Kaiju_Extermination_Arc#Planet_Rakka_Mini-Arc|'Planet Rakka']] When Planet Rakka became in danger by the Uchuu Nobushi, the chojin Beansman asked Terryman and Ramenman to fight. Kinnikuman, assuming he'd automatically be chosen, went straight to Beansman and joined them without any real test. In Africa, the group found the transforming chojin Puyo-Puyo, whom Kinnikuman teased because of his appearance, only to be punched at by him. In Antarctica, the group found the ice chojin Crystalman, who had been asleep in ice for 100,000 and was bribed into going by getting all the food he could eat. The least chojin was in Berlin, Germany, Brocken Jr., the son of Brockenman. At first, it seemed as though Brocken Jr. was going to begin his revenge on Ramenman but stopped, accepted Beansman's request to join, and said he would deal with it when they returned to Earth. With Brocken Jr. now having joined, the seven chojin had been gathered. Using Puyo-Puyo as a space coaster, the group was able to reach Planet Rakka. Ingen, the elder and friend of Beansman, told the group that the survivors had built a fort and disguised it with a fog. Ingen said the only reason that the Uchu Nobushi hadn't been around was because they had gone to eat. Only moments later, the Uchu Nobushi returned, ready to take the fort. The seven chojin all gathered and began their assault. However, it seemed useless as the Uchu Nobushi would regenerate into even more members every time they were struck down. When Crystalman found the weakness against the Uchu Nobushi as an attack to their hearts, the Uchu Nobushi all formed together into one giant creature. In order to stop the creature, Kinnikuman and the rest of the chojin combined their powers and were able to destroy the Uchu Nobushi, freeing Planet Rakka. When the chojin were going home Kinnikuman, who was driving their spaceship, was caught by the space police as an unlicensed speeding driver, much to the other chojins dismay. [[21st Choujin Olympics Arc|'21st chojin Olympics: The Big Fight']] Preliminary Rounds One morning, a black letter came into the mail for Kinnikuman. The letter turned out to be an application for the 21st chojin Olympics, nicknamed "The Big Fight". At first Kinnikuman was ready to fight until he learned that he still had to pass the prelims like everyone else. On the chojin Hour program, Yoshigai and Harabote began speaking of Kinnikuman's loss of the belt and how it was worth 10,000,000 yen. Next, they went over the favorites for the tournament, such as Terryman, Ramenman, Brocken Jr., and Benkiman, a toilet chojin who can literally flush people down his drain. The next chojin representative was also from Japan, a sumo named Wolfman, who antagonised Kinnikuman on television. Wolfman's actions caused Kinnikuman to want to compete in the tournament once more. Days passed, until the chojin Olympics: The Big Fight finally started. Over 100,000 chojin from all over the world came to compete, including many of Kinnikuman's friends and rivals from the previous chojin Olympics and his American Tour. The first preliminary was the "Terrifying chojin Sieve" in which the chojin were put into a giant sieve, shaken up, and all the chojin who were too fat or too skinny would fall through leaving only the chojin in good physical condition left. Harabote first started off with the German team, taking them directly from the stands, where only one chojin, Brocken Jr. stayed in. Harabote soon got carried away and took all the other countries chojin at once. Fat and skinny chojin, such as Kani Base (as well as Skull Bozu and Beauty Rhodes ), were eliminated quickly. As the shaking continued, Kinnikuman began to fall through, leaving only his head still inside the sieve at the end of the shaking. Since Kinnikuman's head was still inside the sieve, Harabote deemed it legal and he passed the first prelim. Quarter Finals Semi-Finals Finals Suguru then went to battle on another chojin Olympics tournament, where he became friends with Wolfman, his semifinalist opponent, and Brocken Jr., Ramenman's quarterfinalist opponent. He faced Warsman in the final and defeated him, bringing the Robo chojin over to the Seigi side, and ultimately Warsman's coach who turned out to be Robin Mask. [[Seven Akuma Choujin Arc|'The Seven Akuma Chojin']] After taking the chojin Olympics championship twice, Suguru thew a parade honouring himself as the V2 champion. Unfortunately, while being lifted in the air by his fan girls, a more heavy-set girl threw him too high into space. This caused him to hit the detonation button on a roach motel which contained the Seven Akuma chojin, seven evil chojin that were banned from Earth due to their deadly ways of fighting. In Korakuen Hall, while participating in the "Let's Play with the chojin" Fan Appreciation Day, the Seven Akuma chojin interrupted the celebration. At first, Kinnikuman thought it was just an unscripted sketch but Warsman corrected him and began to attack one of the Akuma chojin. Immediately, the Akuma chojin, Black Hole, punched Warsman, who was then forced down into the mat by Buffaloman, the leader of the Seven Akuma chojin. Buffaloman then stated a challenge to Kinnikuman to defeat all seven of them. The Akuma chojin began challenging Kinnikuman, eager to battle him. Warsman rose up and continued to fight against Buffaloman, only for him to be attacked by SteCase King's 100,000 headphones which broke his ear drums destroyed his sensory system. While at first he was going to give it away, Kinnikuman decided to keep his belt but refused to fight the Akuma chojin after the battles that had just occurred in the chojin Olympics. In order to force Kinnikuman to fight, Buffaloman took Meat and separated him into seven pieces, each piece being taken by one of the Akuma chojin. Buffaloman set a challenge that, in order to revive Meat, Kinnikuman had to defeat all seven Akuma chojin in 10 days. Crying, Kinnikuman accepted the challenge immediately saying that Meat was like a brother to him. The Akuma chojin gave Kinnikuman the opportunity to pick his first opponent. Using his own cassettes music, SteCase King was able to force Kinnikuman's body into picking him, much to the anger of the other Akuma chojin. The battle took place at Tokyo Tower, with Meat's torso at stake. The battle began with SteCase King jumping at Kinnikuman with his headphone feet to try to force him to listen to his Music of Hell. Kinnikuman was able to dodge the attacks and even hit SteCase King, giving the impression that SteCase King was very weak, putting him into a Boston Crab Hold. SteCase King soon opened up his Miracle Backpack which contained five giant cassette tapes of the chojin Encyclopedia. Using the tapes, SteCase King was able to imitate Warsman perfectly, including Warsman's deep breathing and creepy smile, and released himself from the Boston Crab Hold. To show his strength, SteCase King then put Kinnikuman into the Palo Special, a technique that only Warsman knew. SteCase King soon showed his abilities even more showing the abilities of Ramenman's kicks and Robin Maks's Tower Bridge, all on his tapes. Buffaloman then told Terryman that SteCase King's tapes contained 1,000 entries on chojin, giving the match and 1000 vs. 1 challenge. Kinnikuman's determination was able to release him from the Tower Bridge, however SteCase King soon put Kinnikuman into his own Music Hell technique. Even though Kinnikuman's mask was able to protect him from 100,000 phones, SteCase King set the sound for 1,000,000 phones, loud enough to penetrate even the Kinniku masks. Thanks to observation by a child, Terryman was able to conclude that SteCase King's music was the same music that came from Tokyo Tower, hence why SteCase King set the match right below it. Thanks to a mistake by SteCase King, the music program had already ended and was switched by a comedy program, which was able to keep Kinnikuman conscious. Now free, Kinnikuman countered with a back drop and injured SteCase King. As a last resort, SteCase King used the chojin Encyclopedia once more, except he accidentally took an outdated cassette of Kinnikuman, who had indeed become a competent chojin over the years. With SteCase King weakened, Kinnikuman finished him off with the Kinniku Buster. Despite SteCase King being the weakest of the Seven Akuma chojin, he managed to give Kinnikuman many wounds, enough so that the chojin doctor said that Kinnikuman would need 10 days to heal. From here on, the matches became rougher, as the Demon chojins, the fierce enemies of the Seigi chojins, weren't just trying to beat them, but kill them in battle. Through the help of his friends, some of who valiantly gave their lives through fighting the evil Devil chojin, and Mongolman, the mystery fighter who Suguru first believed to be a Devil chojin, they were finally able to defeat the leader, Buffaloman. Touched by the bonds of friendship that Suguru and the Seigi chojins had for each other, Buffaloman vowed that one day he would like to join them, if he survived the punishment for his sins. [[Golden Mask Arc|'The Golden Mask']] A while after, a crisis began at Kinniku Planet when the Golden Mask was stolen by a group of new Devil chojins, the Devil Knights. Suguru went on to face the Knights for the retrieval of the mask, with the Silver Mask up if they lost. Suguru faced Sneagator, and won, only to die shortly after due to that he was poisoned. Suguru was brought back to life by Wolfman, who gave up his own life. Suguru then defeated Planetman, the second Knight. At losing two of their Knights, the remaining four went into a comatose Warsman's body and the Seigi chojins followed. With newcomer, seventeen year old Geronimo, they were able to defeat the remaining Knights with three victories and one draw. It was then when their leader, Akuma Shogun, revealed himself. Suguru went onto defeat both Ashuraman and Akuma Shogun and won back the Gold Mask, which merged with the Silver Mask to create the Perfect Mask. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Shortly after this, the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament was reinstated, and Asuraman and Sunshine, another Devil Knight, resurrected. The two Knights stole Suguru and the other Chojins friendship power which resulted in them all abandoning Suguru when he needed to form a tag team. In the end, Prince Kamehame returned and took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great to form the Muscle Brothers. When Kamehame died shortly after Terryman and Geronimo's defeat to Asuraman and Sunshine, Terryman took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great and fought alone side Suguru. When Terryman was unmasked, in the final match against Perfect Chojin, Neptuneman and Big the Budo, the original tag team of the Machine Guns were resurrected, and they went onto defeat the two Perfect Chojin. [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Kinnikuman - after his victories - is elected to be king of Planet Kinniku. Kinnikuman: Chapter 274 He requires the approval of 105 chojin gods, but 5 evil gods refuse to give permission. They find five children born at the same time - in the same hospital - as Kinnikuman, to whom they give powers and command to compete against Kinnikuman: the winner shall ascend to the throne. The gods reveal the truth at his coronation ceremony: they present him a white cape, to which he must stain it with the blood of the other five that he must defeat in battle, and only then will they accept him as king. Kinnikuman: Chapter 275 Kinnikuman - distraught - find a filthy river, where he can be alone. Kinnikuman: Chapter 276 He accepts his fate that he is no longer a member of the royal family, thus remove his mask, but this action causes a Face Flash that clears the dirty waters and convinces him that he is true royalty, and so he returns to do battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 277 Kinnikuman struggles to find anyone to join his team; as such, he leaves alone with Meat. He arrives in Kumamoto Castle, were he shall battle Kinnikuman Mariposa. The first match is against Hawkman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 278 After an intense battle, he wins with a Kinniku Driver. Kinnikuman: Chapter 280-281 In the tournament, Suguru discovers that Soldier is really his older brother, Ataru Kinniku, who ran away before he was born. After winning the tournament, Suguru was crowned king. Farewell, Kinnikuman! This one-shot takes place during Kinnikuman's retirement ceremony. The Justice Chojin are dismayed that Kinnikuman's retiring. Wolfman's disappointed because Kinnikuman's retiring right after Wolfman's retirement, leaving Japan with no protectors. Ramenman's shocked that Kinnikuman retired before he did. Terryman promises that he'll find a stronger partner for a new tag-team. When Warsman rings the bell, he uses his Bear Claws, causing it to crack. Brocken Jr. calls out Warsman for ruining the atmosphere. Robin Mask even tells Warsman to back down before challenging Kinnikuman to one last fight. Robin Mask says the ceremony is a farce and shatters the bell with a chop, which Terryman likens to a slap to Kinnikuman's face. Robin Mask's quite angry at Kinnikuman's retirement and demands an answer from Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman says he'll explain after the ceremony, but that isn't enough for Robin Mask. Thus, Robin Mask attacks Kinnikuman. While Kinnikuman defends himself against Robin Mask's assault, he realizes that the helmet Robin Mask is wearing is from the 20th Chojin Olympics tournament, more specifically the finals match after Kinnikuman caused the helmet to crack. Robin Mask wants a proper rematch since the last two matches weren't proper losses. Buffaloman and Terryman try to interfere, but Warsman tells them that Robin Mask wants a serious match against Kinnikuman. Robin Mask places Kinnikuman into a Robin Special, but Kinnikuman doesn't feel that at all. Kinnikuman counters with a Kinniku Driver. Robin Mask reverses the Kinniku Driver and places him into the Tower Bridge, causing Kinnikuman's torso to tear up. Kinnikuman escapes the Tower Bridge because the Kinniku Driver left a mark on Robin Mask. Kinnikuman uses this opportunity to land a Kinniku Buster. Robin Mask compliments both of Kinnikuman's techniques before punching Kinnikuman's face. Kinnikuman returns with a punch of his own, leading to a mighty fisticuffs exchange. Harebote tells Meat about the time Mayumi retired and reveals that he wanted a last match with Mayumi, but he didn't want to break tradition. He sheds a tear because Robin Mask did something he couldn't achieve. The other Justice Chojin cheer Robin on. Although this match is a sham in Robin's eyes, he still wants to fight. Seeing as the Chairman receiving the retirement letter is the only way Kinnikuman's retirement can be made official, Kinnikuman hands Robin Mask his retirement letter. Robin Mask crushes the letter and gives Kinnikuman a brofist, showing off their friendship as Justice Chojin. [[Perfect Large Numbers Arc|'Perfect Large Numbers Arc']] Initially absent from the fight as he was busy ruling over Planet Kinniku, Kinnikuman left again his royal duties to Mayumi to rush at his friend's defence. His first fight was against the Perfect Chojin Peeka Boo, a rapid growth Chojin, always mind-wiped by Strong the Budo to become able to imprint his growing mind with the most advanced techniques of the opponent, using the Fu Rin Ka Zan (the only technique Peeka Boo was unable to copy, as it's the sum of lesser, foundation, wrestling techniques), reforming him and steering Peek away from the ruthless mindset of the Perfect Chojin. During the battles was revealed that Strong the Budo's target was no one than Kinnikuman himself, as the Friendship Power was becoming a menace to the supremacy of the Perfect Chojin, granting limitless growth to Seigi Chojin and Akuma Chojin alike: as such, after a meeting with Silverman, who explained to Kinnikuman his legacy of Justice and Mercy, he was set to confront Nemesis, once his uncle Sadaharu Kinniku. Heeding Silverman and Mayumi's words, Kinnikuman spent the whole fight trying to redeem Nemesis, as Silverman had taught him how the Muscle Spark was meant to be a splendid move able to win a fight and touch the very heart of the opponent, while Nemesis tried to enforce his will as a Perfect Chojin on Kinnikuman, at first asking him to join the Perfect Large Numbers on Mount St. Pairfait, then trying to wreck his both with the Arrogant Spark, the very move from which the Muscle Spark descended. However, the Arrogant Spark damaged the still untrained Nemesis (who had just learnt it by observing Silverman), leaving Kinnikuman able to finish him off with the Muscle Spark and plead with his uncle to not take his life. Kinnikuman returned then into the sidelines, witnessing the final fight between Strong the Budo and Akuma Shogun: he took action only in the end, pleading and fighting with Akuma Shogun to keep Strong the Budo alive, prevent him from taking his life and straying his hand from killing him by himself. Akuma Shogun, touched by Kinnikuman's will, complied, ordering Strong the Budo to return to his identity as Enma Chojin and return to the Chojin Hakaba, never granting immortality or meddling in chojin life again. Akuma Shogun complied, promising Kinnikuman the Akuma Chojin will train and be ready for a future rematch. Also The Man was touched by Kinnikuman's mercy, promising he'd stop prosecuting the owners of the Friendship Power and praising Kinnikuman for his strong values. However, he also promised that if ever Kinnikuman would stray from his own ideals of Justice and Mercy, he'd sic Nemesis and the Perfect Large Number against him. True Akuma Chojin Arc Still on Earth after the events of the Perfect Large Numbers Arc, Kinnikuman was made aware of the Omega Centauri's Six Spears appearance, doing his best to move from Japan to Spain, where the Six Spears were fighting Wolfman and the reserve heroes. He came in time to witness Curry Cook sacrificing his life to prevent the Six Spears from learning the Yujo Power from him and every reserve save for Wolfman fail and lose their lives: he still was able to reunite with four of the Five Fated Princes (everyone but Soldierman) and fight the Six Spears. During the battle with Pirateman Kinnikuman manages to get his opponent tell about their motives: the Six Spears were searching for the Magnet Power and the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (to whom the Friendship Power is a prerequisite) to save Omega Centauri from ruination and avenge their ancestors, driven away from Earth by a vengeful Strong the Budo. However, when Pirateman gets the upper edge on Kinnikuman (moved to pity by his story), he loses faith in his plan, and decides to execute Kinnikuman in retaliation for having led him to place his faith into the Inner Burning Strength. Kinnikuman decides to soothe his pain in the only way he know: by staging a miraculous comeback and beating him with the Muscle Spark. Despite this, the wounds he received from Pirateman caused him to pass out. When Super Phoenix fights against Aristera, he realised that Aristera has the same infinite potential as Kinnikuman. After Omegaman Aristera's match against Super Phoenix, Aristera claims that Super Phoenix was "a surprisingly upright Chojin to fight". He wonders if Super Phoenix was always like this and theorizes that Super Phoenix changed by the fight against Kinnikuman during the finals of the Scramble for the Throne tournament. Aristera corrects himself and suggests the fight changed them both. When Kinnikuman woke up after his post-fight nap, he is dismayed to learn that Super Phoenix would lose to Aristera. Aristera attempts to intimidate Kinnikuman by claiming that the power of the Omega Centaurians is untouchable. That just motivates Kinnikuman to get revenge for Super Phoenix's loss. Aristera tries to get Kinnikuman to join, but he refuses. His brother shows up to stop the Six Spears from entering the portal to the Chojin Hakaba. He is then challenged to a tag-team match between him, Ataru, Mariquitaman and Aristera. Ataru refuses the offer because Suguru was wounded terribly during his fight against Pirateman. Instead, Ataru uses the God of Brutality's power to destroy the barriers sealing away the three factions and picks a tag partner from one of the three factions. Brocken Jr. is Ataru's pick since he was the second-in-command for the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade. [[Kinnikuman: Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Arc ]] Suguru is the first character introduced. He is seen trying to recapture his youth in a muscle suit, despite being severely unfit and unwell. It is revealed that Earth is being decimated by the dMp, to which he tries to convince his son to fight, but Mantaro Kinniku refuses to fight and leaves the palace. Suguru witnesses the defeat of Terryman on camera, and is told that Ramenman is missing and Bone Killer wishes to defeat his son. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part One Suguru finds Mantaro in the nick of time, where he is with Ramenman and has defeated Bone Killer. Suguru then attends an international Muscle League conference to discuss the issue, and - once the Hercules Factory is re-established - he forces Mantaro to attend by dragging him onto the transport ship. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Two Suguru criticises Terry the Kid at the school for being nothing like his father, while a heart-to-heart with Kid reveals that Suguru always respected and loved Terryman, and the Kid comes around and starts to support Mantaro as a response. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Three In the final exams for the students, they must face the old generation, and Suguru is paired against Mantaro Kinniku. Mantaro wins the match and Suguru gives to him the Mask of Glory. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Five Kinnikuman continues to spoil his son, especially during his graduation ceremony, but eventually allows him to leave with some pressure from Mayumi and Bibimbap, and his place in the manga is kept to a minimum from this point onward. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 Suguru's role in the anime is limited, and mostly replaced by Meat '''in his role, but he does still fight and lose against his son, Mantaro, so that he can graduate from the Hercules Factory. There is also a flashback in the volume 9 of the manga in which Suguru and Terryman fight before he leaves to become king on Kinniku Planet. The match ends up as a draw. '''Special Edition: King Muscle vs. Terryman ''' This is an filler arc set twenty-nine years previous to the Chojin Olympic Resurrection. Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 9 After twenty-six years of service, Kinnikuman was set to return to Planet Kinniku, but Terryman challenges him to a fight for honour, and Kinnikuman is granted fives days for the match (preparation and the fight itself). He announces the fight will be at 6pm Todoroki Stadium, with no press or audiences allowed. Kinnikuman trains among his friends as witnesses, and defeats every single sparring partner. Kinnikuman struggles to find the perfect outfit for the match, eventually choosing on one with a special meaning between him and Terryman. When Terryman cannot be found, Kinnikuman is one of the only people who believe he will appear. Robin Mask acts as referee and announcer, but it then begins to rain and Kinnikuman is scheduled to leave in just one hour. Terryman arrives at 6:50, just ten minutes before Kinnikuman must leave. Robin Mask intervenes at 7:00 to announce the match is a draw, and Kinnikuman and Terryman embrace. '''Demon Seed Arc Kinnikuman takes a larger role towards the end of this arc. He reappears on a ship from Planet Kinniku, as he has yet to see a match of his son's at ringside since his debut match and due to fears about the match being against Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 267 He swims the ocean to catch up with Mantaro, and is overwhelmed with joy to see him, but the two quickly bicker and fight as the other Seigi Chojin hold them back. They arrive together in matching battle attire, and Kinnikuman pays respect to a mother that has lost her son. Kinnikuman realises that Asuraman plans to resurrect General Terror, as he spots Sunshine about to enter the Demon Womb, and proceeds to tickle Sunshine until his stomach opens up, allowing Kinnikuman to hide inside his abdomen. Sunshine then enters the Demon Womb (unknowingly with Kinnikuman). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 269 Kinnikuman bursts out of Sunshine's stomach, once inside the Demon Womb, and proceeds to offer support to The Young Masters throughout their match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 270 He proceeds to act as Mantaro's second after Kevin's death. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 284 The advice he issues fails to be useful, which turns the crowd - watching on the monitors - against him. Asuraman follows with a Guillotine of Hell; Mantaro succumbs to the attack, as he refuses to listen to Kinnikuman and loses trust in his advice. The attack severely damages Mantaro. Kinnikuman is heartbroken, as he believed that had an ironclad bond. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 285 He reveals that he survived the Diabolical Strike, even though he still bears a scar, and this inspires him to believe Mantaro will survive the match in turn. After learning Asuraman killed his own son, Kinnikuman is horrified and disgusted by the Akuma Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 289 Mantaro flashes back to being trained by Kinnikuman, who taught him humility and that sometimes the best option is to allow the opponent to overpower them. After Mantaro is overwhelmed by Asuraman, he confesses he's scared, reducing Kinnikuman to tears. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 290 After General Terror is revived and destroyed, the Diamond Dust of Rebirth brings back to life the Seigi Chojin defeated and killed during the tournament, and Kinnikuman sees that Kevin Mask - still weak - is unable to escape the crumbling structure of the Demon Womb. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 293 Kinnikuman rescues Kevin and takes him outside to safety, as he reveals he he would not have been able to face Robin Mask had Kevin died again. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] In this arc, Kinnikuman is present alongside other Chojin. He is seen winning the 1983 Universal Tag Tournament, alongside Terryman, and it is this point to which the Time Chojin appear, after they win with Muscle Docking at 48 minutes and 23 seconds. They are stopped from removing the Championship trophy by the Time Chojin, who Terryman suspects are ancient Chojin from the past, unaware of their current status or strength or purpose. They attack Kinnikuman, who has been weakened by his previous battle. The Time Chojin reveal they are from 34 years in the future, setting the current arc in 2017. '''Robin Mask intervenes to save Terryman and Kinnikuman's lives, but dies in the process, which leads to Kevin Mask dying in 2017, as he is slowly wiped from existence. This triggers the New Generation to go back and time to change events, in an attempt to save Robin's life. Kinnikuman has currently teamed again with Terryman, reforming The Machine-Guns. They are unaware that Kinniku Mantaro and Terry the Kid are their sons. At one point, Kinnikuman is cursed with a time-stop on his chest that can only be destroyed through three means, one of which is a hug from one he loves; ever faithful to Bibimbap, he refused to hug Mari. The curse is later broken by another means, which is destroying the bonds of friendship; knowing this, Terryman defeats Kinnikuman in battle, before they make amends due to his motives, and this frees him of the curse and allows them to fight onward. The Machine-Guns win against the Carpet Bombings, comprised of Ortega and Moaidon, but lose in their second round to Muscle Brothers Nouveau, comprised of Mantaro Kinniku and Kinnikuman Great III. They are both there to witness Muscle Brothers Nouveau win the tournament, which saves Alisa's life and by extension Kevin Mask's life. This ends the arc. '''Techniques [[Kajiba no Kuso Djikara|'Kajiba no Kuso Djikara']] : , Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength. Originally called the Kajiba no Baka Chikara (火事場のバカ力), it is literally a burning display of power. It is Kinnikuman's ability to improvise during battle despite his ignorance, last longer than a Chojin with a mere 950,000 power should, and overcome great obstacles. His great luck is also believed to be part of this. Though a more literal translation would be Burning Idiotic Strength, most English speaking fans prefer Burning Inner Strength. In the English VIZ manga, this ability is referred to simply as "The Fire," and in the English dub of Kinnikuman: Nisei is called "Ultimate Muscle." 'Trademark Techniques' Burning Bazooka (火事場のバズーカ, Kajiba no Bazuuka) :Used during the fight with Planetman. Planetman had put a map of the world on Kinnikuman's body, and hitting a country would harm Seigi Chojins from that country. Planetman then launched his Apollo Dynamite fireball at Kinnikuman's homeland of Japan, but Kinnikuman caught it and threw it back. Burning Megaton Punch (火事場のメガトンパンチ, Kajiba no Megaton Panchi) :Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. A super strong punch powerful enough to pierce Shogun's Diamond Armor. ;Burning Bridge (火事場のブリッジ, Kajiba no Burijji) :Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Shogun used his godly powers to transport the weakened Seigi chojin's from their prison bubbles to beneath the ring, forcing them to hold it up or be crushed. Kinnikuman arched his body after being knocked down and stayed like that as Shogun beat on him, protecting the Seigi Chojin's from being crushed. ;Burning Magnet Power (火事場のマグネット・パワー, Kajiba no Magunetto Pawaa) :Used during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman had absorbed so much Magnet Power that he was able to use it himself. ;Burning Uneven Bars (火事場の段ちがい平行棒, Kajiba no Danchigai Heikoubou) :Used during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. While Neptune King and Neptuneman tried to use their Magnet Power and do the Cross Bomber, Kinnikuman broke free of the magnetic hold and kicked Neptune King in the face. He then (while still in midair from the kick) backflipped and kicked Neptuneman in the face. ;Burning Big Wave (火事場のビッグ・ウェーブ, Kajiba no Biggu Weebu) :Used during the fight with Mr. VTR. Knocked into the water around the ring, Kinnikuman surfed back to the ring on a piece of debris. [[Kinniku Buster|'Kinniku Buster']]' & Variations' , Kinnikuman's trademark (and most popular) attack and one of the 48 Killer Moves. First used during the fight with Warsman. He places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sit-down position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. This move is also used by his son Mantaro. ;Neo Kinniku Buster (新（ネオ）キン肉バスター) :First used during the fight with Buffaloman. While upside down (or reversing a Kinniku Buster), Kinnikuman does a standard Kinniku Buster hold. He then spins around violently, causing himself and his opponent to fly upwards and land on the ceiling. ;Double Kinniku Buster (ダブルキン肉バスター) :Used as the deciding move during the fight with Buffaloman. Kinnikuman does a Neo Kinniku Buster followed by a standard Buster while he and his opponent descend towards the ring. ;Side Kinniku Buster (サイドキン肉バスター) :Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman grabs his opponent in a standard Buster hold and jumps onto the ropes. He then launches himself sideways, landing on the wall. ;Muscle Docking (マッスル・ドッキング) :A tag technique first used during the fight with The 4D Killer Combo. Kinnikuman and his partner Kinnikuman Great. Later Him and Terryman during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. They each take an opponent. While one performs a Kinniku Buster on his foe, the other performs a Kinniku Driver on his. With the one performing the Buster descending and the one performing the Driver ascending, they "dock" when the Buster performer sits on the other's shoulders. They then drive into the canvas, affecting both opponents. ;Buster Variation Part 5 (バスターバリエーションPART5) :Used by Kinnikuman and Terryman on Big the Budo during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman and Terry grab one opponent and simultaneously perform a Kinniku Buster on him, both grabbing one side. [[Kinniku Driver|'Kinniku Driver']] , First used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. [[Muscle Spark|'Muscle Spark']] , Kinnikuman ultimate technique and one of the Kinniku Clan's Three Great Techniques. Kinnikuman bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. :Two Incomplete Versions of this technique exist: Kinnikuman's, where he only grabs the neck and left leg with his legs, and Ataru's, where he only does the last part. Kinnikuman fuses the two together in order to perfect the technique. The 48 Killer Techniques , Part One of Prince Kamehame's 100 Special Techniques, taught to Kinnikuman in order to defeat Jesse Maivia. It should be noted that the Kinniku Buster and Kinniku Driver are among these. :Used as the deciding move during the fight with Jesse Maivia. It is a four-part manoeuvre. *(風''' Fū, "Quick Like the Wind"): Kinnikuman first puts his opponent in a double under-hook hold, spins him around, throwing him from arm to arm, and slams him into the canvas . *(林''' Rin, "Silent Like the Forest"): Rolling Cradle. He then grabs his opponent under his arm and jumps into the air, flipping himself and the victim around until he has him in a pile-driver hold. *(火''' Ka, "Conquer Like the Fire"): With his opponent in a piledriver hold, Kinnikuman drives him into the canvas . *(山''' Zan, "Immovable Like the Mountain"): Finally, he throws his opponent into the air, jumps up after him, catches him in a Reverse Romero Special, and falls back to the canvas . ; :A punch strong enough to send an opponent flying towards The Moon (though it could reach Pluto, if the moon was not in the way). ; :Kinnikuman jumps into the air and throws a punch at his opponent as he descends. ; :An aura-based attack that only appears in Movie 2. ; :First used on Neptuneman during the Dream Tag Tournament. With his opponent near the ropes, Kinnikuman jumps over their head. He then grabs their wrists and wraps his legs around their neck, pulling down on them and driving them into the rope. He usually uses it as a submission hold. In Nisei it is renamed the . The 52 Submissions , Part Two of Prince Kamehame's 100 Special Techniques. He originally meant to teach Kinnikuman them during the Dream Tag Tournament but died before he could, so he used The Omegaman taking his soul and transforming into him as the perfect opportunity. ;Side Guard (脇固め, Waki Gatame) :Suguru grabs his opponent's right arm and slams them face down into the canvas. He then begins pulling back on their arm. ;Bow Backbreaker (ボー・バックブリーカー) :Suguru puts his downed opponent on his side. He then grabs one of the opponent's wrists with one hand and an ankle with the other and places his knee against the opponent's back. He then pulls on the wrist and ankle, digging his knee into the back. ;Gory Especial Hold (ゴリー・エスペシャル・ホールド) :Facing back-to-back with an opponent, Suguru grabs the opponent's wrists and lifts up their body, causing their feet to rest on his thighs, and pulls on their arms. ;Kangaroo Clutch (カンガルー・クラッチ) :Suguru grabs his opponent's feet and lifts their body into the air. He then puts their legs on his shoulders and quickly grabs both of their wrists. He then crouches down, touches their elbows on his knees, and pulls on their arms. The name comes form the fact that (when performed correctly) the hold could tear a hole in the opponent's stomach, creating a "pouch". ;Global Plane Spin (グローバルプレーンスピン) :Suguru does a Pommel horse spin on his opponent's head, making them so dizzy that they fall over. He then performs a body splash on the opponent. ;Hell's Manji Hold (地獄卍固め, Jigoku Manji Gatame) :A variation of the Manji Hold. Suguru gets behind an opponent and wraps his right leg around their torso. He then grabs the opponent's right arm with both hands and pulls on it. ;Captured (キャプチュード) :While in midair, Suguru grabs the opponent's neck with his left hand and hooks their left leg with his right hand. He then flips back and drives back-first them into the canvas. ;Archery Stretch (アーチェリーストレッチ) :With his opponent face down, Suguru hooks their legs together and grabs the opponent's wrist's with his hands. ;Shutdown Clutch Face Flash , A very special technique that can only be used by members of the Kinniku Clan. Kinnikuman lifts his mask, creating a very bright and powerful flash. It has no specific purpose as it can perform several different tasks. Kinnikuman has used it to cleanse a river (unintentionally), bend metal, shield himself and Robin Mask, attack Super Phoenix, and revive his fallen comrades. The Niku Curtain , First used during the fight with Warsman. A special defence stance developed by Kinnikuman's grandfather Tatsunori based on Silverman's Perfect Defender technique. Kinnikuman holds his forearms in front of his face in an upside down V. Mayumi claims that it is impenetrable. In the first anime it was called the Kinniku Guard (キン肉ガード). ;Niku Curtain Attack (肉のカーテンアタック, Niku no Kaaten Atakku) :First used during the fight with Asuraman. Kinnikuman launches himself horizontally towards an opponent while performing the Niku Curtain. 'One-Time Moves' ;Eisbahn Attack (アイスバーン・アタック) ;Sun Muscle (サン・マッスル) ;Niku-dan Elbow Drop (肉弾エルボードロップ) ;Tower Bridge (タワーブリッジ) ;U-Boat (ユーボート) ;Black Hole Suplex (ブラックホールスープレックス) ;Kinniku Landmine (キン肉地雷, Kinniku Jirai) ;Muscle Blizzard (マッスルブリザード) ;Elbow Storm (エルボーの嵐, Eruboo no Arashi) ;Diamond Headbutt (ダイアモンド・ヘッドバト) ;Texas Condor Kick (テキサス・コンドルキック) ;Long Horn Bomber (ロングホーン・ボンバー) ;Hawk Hunting (ホークハンチング) ;Rodeo Skip (ロデオスキップ) ; ;Double Brainbuster of Friendship (友情のダブルブレーンバスター, Yuujou no Daburu Bureen Basutaa) ;Double Camel Clutch of Friendship (友情のダブルキャメル・クラッチ, Yuujou no Daburu Kyameru Kuratchi) 'Monster Extermination Techniques' ;Kinniku Flash (キン肉フラッシュ) :Kinnikuman crosses is arms and fires a bright energy beam at the monster. ;Yoshinoya Kinniku Flash (吉野家キン肉フラッシュ) ;Kinniku Beam (キン肉ビーム) ;Kinniku Special (キン肉スペシャル) 'Standard Pro Wrestling Holds' :Main Article: General Wrestling Techniques It should be noted that Kinnikuman's overall wrestling style is based on that of wrestling legend Antonio Inoki, of whom Suguru was a huge fan. The Back Drop and Neck Breaker Drop were used most frequently, the Back Drop is even considered one of his trademarks. Though only used once by Suguru, the Enzuigiri was one of Inoki's most popular finishers. ;Back Drop ;Neckbreaker Drop ;Body Attack ;Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold ;Shoulder Buster ;Head Scissors ; }} ;Figure-4 Leg Lock ;Front Suplex ;German Suplex ;Reverse Romero Special ;Bear Hug ;Cobra Twist ;Enzuigiri ;Dragon Suplex ;Flying Body Scissors Drop ;Atomic Drop ; 'Speech and Quotes' The majority of Suguru's dialogue is written in hiragana and most of his insults and vulgarities like were written in katakana, with hardly any kanji being used. This was probably meant to represent Suguru's lack of sophistication and intelligence. As the series progresses and he becomes more serious, more and more kanji are used in his dialogue. Suguru's typical way of saying "no" is . He is also known for his humorous cries of pain like , , and . *'Catchphrase': I don't even need the push of my farts! (屁のツッパリはいらんですよ, He no tsuppari wa Iran desu yo!) *'First Line': What, me? (なに わたしが, Nani, watashi ga?) *'Gyuudon Song (Manga)': Great gyuudon for eighty years! (牛丼ひとすじ八十年!, Gyuudon hitotsuji hachi-juu-nen!) *'Gyuudon Song (Anime)': (All I need is Gyudon for the next 300 years... Fast, delicious, and cheap too! (牛丼ひとすじ三百年 速いの旨いの安いの!, Gyuudon hitotsuji san-byaku-nen, hayai no umai no yasui no!) *'Fuu Rin Ka Zan': Quick like the wind!! Silent like the forest!! Conquer like the fire... Immovable like the mountain!! (早くこと風のごとく!! しずかなること林のごとく!! 侵掠すること火のごとく... 動かざること山のごとし, Hayaku koto Kaze no gotoku!! Shizuka naru koto Hayashi no gotoku!! Shinryaku-suru koto Hi no gotoku... Ugokazaru koto Yama no gotoshi!!) 'Career Information' ;Championships *53rd Disco Heavyweight Champion *Space Chojin Heavyweight *20th Chojin Olympic Champion *Hawaii Chojin Heavyweight (3rd) *WSA Chojin Champion *21st Chojin Olympic Champion (First ever to win twice consecutively) *Chojin Olympic Champion[[Buffaloman] to get it back] *Dream Tag Tournament Champion (with Terryman) *Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Champion *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (7th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (6th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (8th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (19th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (15th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *Gyudon Lovers Club President *Kinniku Monster Catching Corporation Chief (Self Proclaimed) *Nana Takahara Fan Club Member #9,999 *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (First Round) → Commander (Semifinals)→ Advance Guard→ Commander (Finals) *58th King of Planet Kinniku ;Nicknames *Miraculous Comeback Fighter (奇跡の逆転ファイター/Kiseki no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Last 5 Seconds Comeback Fighter (ラスト5秒の逆転ファイター/Rasuto Go-byou no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Blazing Kinnikuman (炎のキン肉マン/Honoo no Kinnikuman) *Burning Champion (燃えるチャンピオン/Moeru Chanpion) *Blazing Hard Worker (炎の努力家/Honoo no Doryokuka) *Big Ears Suguru (大耳のスグル/Dai Mimi no Suguru) *Gyudon Fiend (牛丼野郎/Gyuudon Yarou) *Loser Chojin (ダメ超人/Dame chojin) *Clumsy Chojin(ドジ超人/Doji chojin) *Last Pick Chojin (おちこぼれ超人/Ochikobore chojin) *Pig (ブタ/Buta) *Pigman (ブタマン/Butaman) *Garlicman (ニンニク男/Ninniku-otoko) *Worst Hero of the '80's (80年代の最悪英雄/Hachijuu Nendai no Saiaku Eiyuu) *Fighting Transistor Radio (戦うのトランジスタラジオ/Tatakau no Toranzisuta Rajio) *Muscle Devil (マッスル・デビル) *Shame of Japan (日本の面汚し/Nihon no Tsurayogoshi) *Gossip Demon of the Chojin World :Monsters/Aliens ;Win-Loss Record (Singles) *X Ragon *X Woo *X Gorō *X M1 *X Zetton *X Godzilla *O Okamaras (Kinniku Flash) *O Eragines (Kinniku Flash) *O Okamaras, Eragines, Abdullah, Sheikian, Acrobat-Seijin (Forfeit) *O Gorizaemon (Throw) *O Goriki (Faces made during Bear Hug made Gouriki laugh so hard he broke his spine) *X King Ton (Judo: Knocked onto his back, Boxing: Pummelled with punches, Wrestling: Body Dive→ Body Splash) *O Meat Alexandria's Monster Robot (Kinniku Flash) *X Nessie (Passed out after being licked in the face) *Δ Franky (Pouted when the kids didn't want him to save them) *O Zangyaku Seijin's Father *O Zangyaku-Seijin (Kinniku Flash) *O Iwao (Kinniku Flash) *O Nachiguron (Back Drop) *O Dai King (Punched his head off) *O Iwao (Back Drop) *O Kinkotsuman (Atomic Drop) *Δ Giant Frog (Wife came to get him) *O Sokonashi-seijin (Cut his stomach open) *O Tendon (Kinniku Flash) *O Nagaashigon (Tackle) *O Apollo the Giant (Counter Punch) *O Kinkotsuman's Corps (Gasoline Powered Kinniku Flash) *O Octopus Dragon (Kinniku Flash) *Δ Ukon (Interference from Mammra) *O Burugorasu (Kinniku Flash) *O Monster Turkey (Kinniku Flash) *O Gonta (Bop on the head) :Chojin *O Kani Base (Janken) *Ο Curry Cook (Forfeit) *Ο Ramenman (Eisbahn Attack) *Ο Robin Mask (Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold) *X Prince Kamehame (Back Flip) *Ο Jesse Maivia (Fū Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Robin Mask (No Contest) *X Shishkeba Boo (Simultaneous Head-Fin Slash) *Ο King Cobra (chojin Candle) *Ο Benkiman (Toilet Clog) *Ο Wolfman (Kannuki Suplex) *Ο Warsman (Kinniku Buster) *Ο SteCase King (Kinniku Buster) *O Black Hole (Niku-dan Elbow Drop) *Ο Atlantis (Kinniku Buster) *Ο Buffaloman (Double Kinniku Buster) *Ο Sneagator (Body Slam) *O Planetman (Black Hole Suplex) *O Asuraman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) (26 minutes, 13 seconds) Kinnikuman: Chapter 195 *O Akuma Shogun (Kinniku Driver) *Ο Tyrant (Kinniku Buster) *O The Hawkman (Kinniku Driver) *O Mister VTR (chojin Hanging) *X Mixer Taitei (Elbow Drop) *O Kinnikuman Zebra (Incomplete Muscle Spark) *O Satan Cross (Complete Muscle Spark) *O Omegaman Dexia (Muscle Spark) *O Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Muscle Spark) *Δ Terryman (Time-Up) *Δ Robin Mask (No Contest) *O Peeka Boo (Fū Rin Ka Zan) *O Nemesis (Muscle Spark) *O Pirateman (Muscle Spark) *O Buki Boy (Kinniku Buster) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Kinniku Driver) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) :The Machineguns (Terryman) *O Tigerian and Abdullah (Back Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time-Up) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *O Blood Illusions (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *O Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) *X Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Muscle Evolution) :Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman Great) *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) *O Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries 1 (Cross Bomber) : Blue Impulse (Robin Mask) *O Kinnikuman Zebra & Parthenon (Incomplete Muscle Spark) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black King (Time Out) *O Black King (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *X Kyoaku Chojin *O Octopus Dragon III (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Shishkeba Boo (Interrupted) *O Dai Ukon (Kinniku Buster) *Δ Black Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Black Emperor (Kinniku Driver) *Δ Stone Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Ukon III (He no Tsuppari) *O Satan King (Kinniku Driver) *O Hydra King (chojin Southern Cross→ Kinniku Driver) *O Shuten Doji (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver) *O Akuma Shogun (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Senshi Chojin (Interference from Seigi chojins) *O Big Shinjo (Neo Kinniku Buster) *O Iron Mask (Head Butt) *O Gorota (Kinniku Buster) *O Kareiyasu (Kinniku Buster) *O Yama Khan (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by volcanic eruption) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by Buffaloman) *Ο Buffaloman (Sword of Justice) *Ο Wild Bakuto (Sword of Justice) *Ο Dirty Baron (Sword of Justice) 'Successions' 'Trivia' *In the original pilot manga, Kinnikuman was the bastard son of Ultra Father. Thus, he was the (illegitimate) eighth Ultra Brother. Of course, this origin was scrapped when the manga was serialised. *Suguru's favourite food is gyūdon **He will do almost anything if he is offered just one bowl. Though he mostly eats gyūdon, he also pigs out on a wide variety of other foods, and when he is not eating he is usually watching TV. He "trained" for the 21st Chōjin Olympics by eating chips and watching TV. He is stationed in Japan in Beverly Park and lives there with Meat. *Suguru's name comes from Yomiuri Giants pitcher Suguru Egawa. *Suguru's two seiyuu, Akira Kamiya and Toshio Furukawa, have played rival to one another in Urusei Yatsura (Shūtarō Mendō and Ataru Moroboshi respectively), Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro and Shin), and Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Garlic Jr. and Piccolo) *Suguru appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been brought to the Police Box by Reiko as a "lost child". * In Mattel's M.U.S.C.L.E. toy line, his name was translated as "Muscleman" and he was the leader of the heroic Thug Busters. *In an episode of the show Jūken Sentai Gekiranger, one of the show's heroes, Hisatsu Ken, yells "Kajiba no Kuso Djikara!" when pulling up one his teammates and a little boy who are dangling over a chasm. Like Suguru, Ken is something of a goofball who is nonetheless very loyal to those near him and extremely formidable when properly motivated. *'Favorite Food:' Gyudon, Garlic, Morinaga Cocoa *'Least Favorite Food:' Milk, Japanese scallion (anime) *'Hobbies:' Watching professional wrestling, Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 sleeping, and watching Manzai Comedians on TV. *'Policy:' Flower-pattern tights on Tuesdays *'Favorite Celebrities:' Hiromi Ōta, Ikue Sakakibara, Agnes Lum, Nana Takahara *Other: Known for eating gyudon rather quickly. Karaoke repertoire contains over 500 songs, #18 being "Underwater Love Song". *'Theme Songs:' "Kiseki no Gyakuten Fighter" by Akira Kamiya, and "Moeru Champion Kinnikuman" by Akira Kamiya 'External Links' *アニメ・漫画・ゲーム・特撮・必殺技辞典 'References' 'Navigation' ja:キン肉スグル Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Idol Chojin Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Planet Kinniku Princes Category:Planet Kinniku Kings Category:Chojin Olympics Champion Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Male characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Japan Category:Seigi Chojin Category:WSA